


What's Really Important

by addison98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Camping AU, LOTS OF PEOPLE, M/M, Swearing, figured i'll post it and update whenever, got this idea a couple days ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addison98/pseuds/addison98





	What's Really Important

Have you ever woken up at 5’ o clock in the morning, with a headache, your boxers so tight from that perfect dream you were having, and some idiot pounding on your door? Well that’s exactly what was happening to Mr. Michael Jones.

 

He got up from bed and yelled out to whoever was at his door that he was coming. He reached up and was wiping the sleep from his eyes when his face exploded with joy, today was the day that the company was going to have a bonding week out in the woods.

 

Now normally going out in the woods doesn’t seem all that fun, but Michael is going to be going out into the woods with his closest friends, so it’s going to be like a mini vacation.

 

“Hey Geoff.” He yawned, and leaned back, momentarily forgetting that oh yeah he was in the middle of a wet dream and only wearing boxers.

 

“Jesus it’s cold as dicks out there.” Geoff said while rubbing his arms trying to get some friction going and hopefully get some feeling into them. “Looks like someone’s excited for today though.” Geoff said while letting himself in.

 

“Huh?” Michael asked completely confused when he then realized he was still painfully hard, even if the cold air that swept into his boxers helped a little bit, it was still quite clear he had an erection. “Oh. Yeah, I was having a good dream, but now it’s a nightmare starring a drunken asshole.” Michael teased as he went towards the bathroom to get ready.

 

A cold shower, two cups of coffee, and yelling at a very annoying Gavin Free and everyone was situated and ready to head off to the campsite. The whole company was invited to their little getaway today, but not everyone would be coming; most of the animators still had a lot of work to do so they all had to stay and because someone had to be in charge while Burnie was gone Matt offered to stay. Most of the people going were the Achievement Hunters, the podcast crew, and people who starred in live action stuff. Ali Baker was also going, she had just finished her internship for the company a few months ago, but was such a hit it felt wrong to not invite her.  
“Alrighty.” Geoff clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention, “everyone knows who their riding with and where to go?” He paused for a moment to wait for any objections or confusion and when there was none he shouted, “Then let’s get this party going!” He started pumping his fist out the window as he started up his car.

 

The campsite was a good three to four hours away and Michael was already bored out of his mind. He was in the car with Joel in the front, Gavin in the passenger seat, and Ray and he were in the back. Michael was offered shotgun, but decided he actually might be able to take a nap if he was in the back and he started to regret that decision. Gavin was playing with the radio; first he’d find a station that had the most annoying pop song in the entire world playing, then he’d turn up the volume to 25 and then to make it even more tortuous he’d belt out the lyrics right there with the singer.

 

“Jesus freaking Christ. Kill me PLEASE!” He yelled after listening to Gavin “sing”, if it could even be called that, for the last hour. Gavin’s voice was now starting to be somewhat raspy and he even looked offended from what Michael could see when he looked at the rearview mirror.

 

“Mi-cool. You don’t like my singing?” Gavin whined as Joel released a sigh finally being able to think.

 

“No. I actually don’t, it’s annoying as fuck when a song comes on and somehow you fucking know every goddamned lyric and you just scream them as loud as you fucking can!” He was breathing heavily now and didn’t miss the actual hurt that flashed behind Gavin’s eyes. Michael sighed, “Gav. Just give us an hour or so of quiet please. Geoff woke me up at 5 this morning and I’m sleepy, plus your voice is going out and you’ll need it later tonight if we tell ghost stories.” 

 

Michael flashed his boi a smile hoping that Gavin would realize he was sorry without him having to tell him and it seemed like the message was conveyed, so Michael lied his head down on the side of the door and was surprised that he actually was able to drift off.


End file.
